The Rescue
by Namina
Summary: KAi is hurt badly and on the street of russia when he colaps.a girl finds him.what will happend to Kai? will he survive?KaiOc maybe more parings after.i sucks at summarys.. give it a shot..
1. The Rescue

**_Okay this another story i got inspiration to writte._**

**_revive with what you think is good and what i can make betther.(i now my spelling sucks)_**

_i dont not ovne Pink -Family Portrait._

_neather i owne BeyBlade.i jsut owne the oc._

* * *

_I ran away today, ran from the noise  
Ran away (ran away)  
Don't wanna go back to that place_

**_a boy ran down the street at the night._**

**_Snow falkes falling hard down and it was to blwing hard._**

**_blue triangles on hes face._**

**_a Deep crimson color in hes eyes_**

**_hes hair color blue and grey like._**

**_running as fast as he could._**

**_As he begunn to run to the forest,he stop._**

**_Falling down on hes knees panting._**

**_blood running from hes check and arms,as he collapse on hes side._**

**_he couldent take it anymore._**

****

**_he dident whant to be in that place anymore._**

**_to be tourtured by hes granfather._**

**_he could hear somone running towards him and he feel a some small hands brushing the hair from hes face._**

**_He look up and saw a girls face looking down at him._**

**_Girl: are you okay ?"_**

**_the girls voice was soft and gentle and her eyes was a mix betwenn red and brown._**

**_You: a..are you a angel?"_**

**_the girl smile down and shake her head._**

**_Girl: no...keep your eyes opend and im gonna call the ambulance."_**

**_helook at the girl as she called the abulance._**

**_she look down athim and thouch hesface and tok the sleeves on her sweater an took it in her mouth and rip it up. _**

**_She thouchhes check with it and dry the blood on hes cheek and arms._**

**_Girl: why your here alone and bleeding?"_**

**_he look at her and stayed quiet and just look at her._**

**_he close hes eyes and everything went black._**

* * *

Namina: well revive -and tell if im gonna continue-

Love Helene-(yes i have another account)


	2. My name is Shana

**Namina:hii guys!long time no see huh?**

**Namina: well i try to updaet more now coause i skip school aloot..i got detention for a week ago caouse i trowd Toilet papir with soap and whater on the Girl bathroom xD xD**

**the walls was jsut blue so i though it be more nice when its White spots on it to. xD**

**well well a new chapter of this story and writting on a new chapter on my Kia Himatari.**

**i dont ovne bEyBlade or any of the chrather just Shana**

**i neather ovne song: Crystal ball.Keane-Crystal ball.**

**Speaks:  
Girl: bla bla bla"**

**Thinks:**

**'bla bla bla'**

**Atcions:**

**he runs of with a great speed.**

**(so you guys now xD)**

**WARNING:KAI CAN BE OCNESS XD**

**

* * *

**

**Name:Shana Valkov.**

**Age:17.**

**HairColor:red.**

**EyeColor:Ice-blue normally and red-brown when shes scared or concernd for somone**

**Country: born in russia but moved to japan when she was 14.**

**Personality: sweet and can get really hyper "**

**Past: when she was young she lived in the same abbey as Tala and Kai but never was with them.**

**she was used for experiments and was not cared for coause she was a girl.**

**she has a tato on her hand of a Snow wolf.**

**

* * *

**

**Kais Pove**

**you wake up with pain shoking in your body. **

**you look around wher you wher and saw a dark blue room.it had stars in the celling and posters of a girl and a boy on the one wall. **

**you lied in a comfy bed..nearly to comfy.. **

**you heared somone knok the door and the girl who saved you walked in. **

**Her hair was long and a beautiful red color. **

**Her eyes werent red-brown longer but ICe-blue now.**

**She wore a long white dress that showed her arms.**

**it was dekorated with dragons on it that where blue and black.**

**Her face seeme dangerously familiar.**

**Girl: you okay?"**

**Her eyes look in your eyes and she sat down on a chair.**

**You:wher am i?"**

**Girl: this is my onii sama and my house...-"**

**You look at her and she smile weakly at you.**

**you:..thnx..for saving me.."**

**Girl: thats nothing- Onii sama say you can stay here as loooong as you whant."**

**You:...okkkkayyyy...i bearely now you guys and yo-"**

**Boy: invited you in our house? why ofcourse kai"**

**you look up and you was shoked.**

**You:Tala?**

**was the girl his Sister?**

**she did look really like him, just that she had longer hair and was more feminine.**

**Tala: Kai this is my Sister Shana..wer Twins...or im older than here with 30 sekunds.."**

**you: i see-.- "**

**Shana: onii sama?"**

**she stand up and bows and walks quietly to Tala**

**Shana: i make diner Onii-san"**

**Tala:sure cutie"**

**She smile and run out to the kitchen.**

**You raise your eye brow at him and he lagouths.**

**Tala:.brother sister way ...but..what happend to you?"**

**Tala walk over to you and sit down on the chair.**

**You:..i ran..away from him..."**

**Tala:.from...voltair?"**

**you nod your head and look emotinal less down.**

**You: he..was supose to..h..have."**

**you bit your lower lips a tears weld up in your eyes.**

**You feel Talas hand on you shoulder rubing your shoulder**

**Tala: you can stay here..me Shana and i wil take care of you"**

**You:..i..i dont wanna be a burden to you gu-"**

**Shana: you wouldent "**

**she come in with a tee set and sat it down on the little table.**

**You blink and look at her.**

**ther it was..her gentle voice againd.what wait..what was you saying?that her voice was soft and gentle?**

**was the great Kai Hiwatari getting soft?**

**Shana:onii sama he isent responding"**

**you look at Shana seeing her poking your face.**

**you anime sweatdrop and hold her hand hard.**

**You: dont..you ..ever..thouch..me..againd...understod!"**

**Shana:..."**

**she look down and hand you a cup of tea.**

**Shana: tea?"**

**she smile inocently at you and you just stare at her.**

**Shana:..sorry..."**

**she sit the tea down on the table and goes quietly out.**

**Tala: dont be so harsh on her kai..she jsut whant to be nice to you..she having a hard time now.."**

**You: why?"**

**Tala:.well..i gotta hold Shana inside coause boris and Voltair is after her.."**

**You blink and sit up.**

**You: why?"**

**Tala: i dont now..they said somthing with Black-Dranzer..."**

**memories of when you was under black Dranzer control flash in your mind.**

**to the time when you stole other bitbeast to when tyson and the others saved you from drowning.'**

**You:ideots.."**

**Tala nods and say.**

**Tala: well i go down to check on her...and when she comes up you gonna says sorry or i gonan trow your ass out of her-"**

**you anime sweatdrop and nods.**

**You: fine.."**

**Shana: o.. ONII-SAMA!"**

**

* * *

Shana Pove **

'Why does he hates me?what i done wrong?'

'he whants you dead'

You:who said that?"

you look around and blink and cook further.

'my head is triking me'

you giggle and continue with cooking.

'i bet hes hungrythats why hes so grumpy'

you walk over to the table and take the food ther and feel and hand over your mouth and another around you waist.

your eyes widen and you begun to struggle as much you can.

you knew you wasent strong but you had to try.

then a idea pop up in your mind.

you opend your mouth as much you can and bit the mans hand.

the man scream out in pain and he let go of you.

you turn around to see Boris.

You: o.. ONII-SAMA!"

you feel hes hand slap your face hard so you fall down on the ground.

a redmark appered on your check and you hold it with tears in you eyes.

Boris: little Brat"

you see him take out a gun and your eyes widen and back of scared.

Boris: say godbye to the world"

tears pored down your eyes and you shut your eyes together and feel he hit your shoulder.

you let out a little yell.

you opend your eyes to see Kais standing before you.

the shoot had gone trought him(hes stomach) and got into your Shoulder.

You: k..kai sama.."

Boris: see you got a little girlfriend"

Boris smirk and lift kai up by the hes shirt and hit him hard in the face.

You: KAI-SAMA!"

Tala: stop boris!"

Tala stod behjind Boris holding a gun in ehs hand.

Tala: i.. im not.. a..fraid to shot!"

Boris smirk and whisper somthing to kai.

Kai look down on ground trying to stand up.

You see Boris let him down on the ground and he fell down on the ground coughing

You: KAi sama!"

you run over to him and hold around him gently.

Boris :remeber that"

you look up to Boris and saw he was gone

Tala: kai"

he run over to kai and you stroke hes hair.

You: onii sama..Kai sama be okay yes?"

Kai: o..ofcourse i am stupid girl.."

Tala: yeah.. i call a ambulance."

Tala walks into the living room to call the ambulance.

You look down at kai and smile.

Yu: you saved me.."

Kai: you saved me..i save you.."

You: yes..ofcourse..kai sama.."

Kai: dont call me sama..."

You: okay Kai-kun"

you smile at him and hold hes head.

You: Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball  
Save us all, tell me life is beautiful  
Mirror, mirror on the wall

Lines ever more unclear  
I'm not sure I'm even here  
The more I look the more I think that I'm  
Starting to disappear

Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball  
Save us all, tell me life is beautiful  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Oh, crystal ball, hear my song  
I'm fading out, everything I know is wrong  
So put me where I belong "

Kai: if...if you think..y..you gotta make me..sleep..you go.."

he clsoe hes eyes and you smile.

Tala: tha ambulance is comming now.."

you nod and stroke hes hair.

* * *

**Namina: well well a chapter is a chapter i know its not goood.. but i tryed...**

revie pls


End file.
